From tragedy comes Strength Germany x Reader by Iheartrenji
by iheartrenji
Summary: With a past full of tragedy to a bright future full of hope and love. This story follows the reader through the last year of college as they fall in love, deal with past sorrows and find a way to move on in the future. *Contains mature content and possibly some really badly translated German ;)* Hope you all enjoy it!
1. Introduction

*Author's note: Hello, this is my first fan fiction, I hope you like it :) Contains Germany x Reader with other characters here and there. I wanted to give the readers more of a background going into the rest of the story. This story is for mature readers, if you don't like graphic content (in later chapters) don't read it. I hope everyone who does read it enjoys it.

You had always been serious when it came to school, you knew from a young age you want to be a/an (career choice). Not really taking any interest in going out to parties or having a boyfriend. You liked guys and sure if you weren't so busy with making sure your life went as planned there were a number of guys just waiting for the chance. Shortly after graduating high school your parents went on one of their "get away" trips. You never minded being left at home since you had no desire to see your parents make out 24/7. You were lucky enough to have parents that trusted you to not burn the house down or throw wild parties while they were gone. Most of the time they were gone you were busy planning for college and preparing yourself if you moved away from home. Your family was very close and you had no secrets from each other, you knew that your mother was an adopted child and that your dad was raised by his father since his mother had died in child birth. It was odd not having any uncles, aunts, or cousins, but it made the bond you had with your parents even stronger. It was the last day of your parents vacation and they had called you letting you know they were on the flight home and you couldn't wait to tell them about all of the great schools you had found.  
You were woken at 3:15 am on June 14th, Sunday morning by the phone ringing. Wondering who would be calling this early you hurried to the phone and answered it. In that instant your whole world as you knew it fell apart, you barely heard anything after the person on the other end of the line informed you that the plane your parents were on crashed and that there had been no survivors. You sat in stunned silence after dropping the phone on the floor in disbelief; there was no way you could go back to sleep after that so you absentmindedly paced around the house from room to room. Over the next few weeks you were dealing with your parents affairs and going over all the paper work with funeral directors, lawyers, accountants, and so on. Being the only one to deal with all of this you have had no real time to grieve and nothing seemed real. It finally came crashing home after the visitation and the funeral director helping you carry the two empty urns, engraved with your parents names, to your car. They never found any remains of your parents or of anyone who had died in the plane crash. You sat in the parking lot for what seemed like forever just letting the tears flow. People say there are five stages of grief and you were experiencing them all at once. You were angry about their death because it threw off your plans on going to college and that they left you all alone. You found yourself begging for all of this not to be true and you would do anything just to have your parents back. You fell into a deep depression, not caring about anything, not wanting to see anyone, and not wanting to leave the house. One morning you woke up and you felt different, not really acceptance, but it was as close as you could get.  
Looking around the house you knew what had to be done, slowly you started going through things and making piles for what to sell and what to keep. Going through your childhood home and putting things in boxes was extremely hard and brought up so many great memories. You only kept some of your mother's best jewelry and your dad's favorite watch, which was also always your favorite. Instead of just donating everything to a Goodwill or church you held a huge house sale. You weren't really in need of money, so most things weren't that expensive. Everything that was left over was then donated to the Goodwill or the church. Packing up what little possessions you cared to take with you, you took one last look at your childhood home before walking out and locking the door.  
It was time to get your life back in some sort of order and you had your eyes set on moving to (name of city/town) where (college of your choice) was located. The only positive outcome of your parents passing was that you didn't have to worry about money or where you were going to sleep that night. Once you got to (city/town) you checked into a hotel for a few days to do apartment hunting and applying to the college. Knowing that you most certainly didn't want to live on campus and deal with drunk frat parties every weekend you looked for things off campus, but still close. On the second day of searching you found the perfect apartment, it was not far from school and it was the perfect size for one person. Luck had found you again, the only apartment left was at the very end of the hall on the second floor, so you only had to deal with one neighbor. You soon learned that you weren't as lucky as you thought when you learned that your neighbor turned out to be a 75 year old lady with a bad problem of nosing in your business. Weeks later you got your acceptance letter from the college and you couldn't wait to start classes that fall.  
It was a long way to fall and you found a way to keep busy by getting a part time job and the library down the street. It was perfect because it was on campus, it was open late for students, and you could work there after your classes. Having a job at the library was the best, you loved to read and being surrounded by so many made you happy to be at work every day. Coming home every day though to an empty apartment was getting kinda depressing and you found out that your apartment did allow small animals, like cats. You are more of a dog person, but you have nothing against getting a cat for now. The next morning you purchased a paper and started looking through it to see if there were any kittens you could buy. There was one in particular that caught your attention, someone named Heracles Karpusi had an add for kittens, and you felt that you had to get one from him. You double checked the address, wrote it down, grabbed your purse and headed out. Taking a cab to the address you realized it wasn't that far away from where you lived, you thanked the cab driver and gave him a nice tip. After what seemed like forever after knocking on the door a tired looking man answered. He had brown hair, green eyes, and wore a white t-shirt with brown pants. He also had two cats with him, one on his head and one hanging from his shoulders. He showed you in where the kittens were playing in the living room with a ball of string. One of the smaller ones ran over to you and started batting around your shoe laces and you felt a connection right away. Picking the kitten up you said, "I want this one!" To your surprise the man let you have the kitten for free sensing that you were an animal lover like himself and would take good care of it.  
Next step was to get things that were needed to take care of said pet, food and water dishes, liter box, toys, and all the other little cute things I could think of to keep (him/her) happy while at home alone. Upon purchasing said items I introduced (cat's name) to (his/her) new home, the kitten searched every nook and cranny fully exploring his new environment. I found myself giggling at (him/her) a few times as (cat's name) got stuck under or behind things. The time quickly passed and before I knew it it was the week before school was supposed to begin.

*Having gone through some hard ships you have finally made it back to where you should have been a couple years ago. You are now 20 years old and looking forward to the next two years of college*


	2. Frustrated

*Author's Note* - I apologize in advance for any mistakes in translation, I use google translate for all of my language needs and for the most part its reliable. Feel free to review and reply. I won't tolerate hate speech and negativity so if I see any of this I will remove your comment and block you. Sounds harsh, but I don't need any high school drama. That being said I hope you like it, it's my first time writing a fan fic and I'm open to suggestions and ways to make my future stories or this one even better.

~~~* **Time skip to last year of college** *~~~

One year down and one left to go, you were happy to be almost done with school and also a little sad. You had made quite a few new friends over the last year and you had a feeling that you weren't going to be seeing them much once you all graduated. During the summer last year one of these good friends (bf's name) introduced you to some new music, mostly German metal bands. You have always liked the way German sounded over some of the other more popular languages like Spanish and French. The more you listened to these bands the more you really wanted to learn the language and so you decided that you might as well take a couple classes this last year of college. You never knew you could be turned on by a language until now. Waiting until the last year to take a language class didn't sound like the smartest thing to do, but you didn't want to bury yourself in work the first year. True, this year wasn't going to be a walk in the park either, but you wanted to learn something that was just for you.

On the first day you arrived early like you always did when the new semester started. You were excited and nervous since your first class was Introduction to German with a Mr. Beilschmidt. You had asked other classmates about him and they said he was really strict, but a good instructor. Not wanting to make a bad first impression you wanted to be early just in case. Looking at the clock on your phone you still had a whole half an hour before class was supposed to start. Thankfully you remembered to bring your earbuds with you so you can pass the time by listening to some music and maybe some Facebook scrolling. While deeply focused on your phone you didn't notice a tall, blonde man come and unlock the classroom door; if you had you would have been embarrassed by the fact that you were quietly singing to yourself. The man stopped and stared at you for a few seconds before briskly walking back down the hall the way he had come. By the time you took notice of your surroundings there were many people hustling up and down the hallway and your classroom was now open.

Going in you were shocked to see that it was practically full, the only seats remaining was one in the far back corner and one right in front of the professor's desk. Not wanting to be "that person" you chose the chair in the front row. You smiled at the people around you trying to look friendly and noticing that most of the people looked half asleep still. You were getting out the class book and a notebook and pen when Mr. Beilschmidt walked in saying, "Hallo, guten morgen."

~~~* **Ludwig's Perspective** *~~~

Yet another class full of tired looking students, this is going to be a long day. I wonder if anyone even noticed that I walked in or not, I don't expect anyone to respond to me, but I'm used to greeting everyone in the morning. One student made me smile a little when she jumped after saying good morning. This is the same girl that was outside of the room this morning singing to herself, for some reason I am happy to see her in my class.

~~~* **Reader's Perspective** *~~~

I was off in la la land thinking about my favorite Rammstein song and singing it to myself in my head, at least the parts of it that I knew. Out of nowhere a voice said, "Hallo, Guten Morgen." and I jumped in surprise. I looked up to see a gorgeous speciman of a man with brushed back blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes behind a pair of thin, dark rimmed glasses. He had a typical button down white dress shirt on with black slacks and a thin, straight black tie. He was a breath of fresh air compaired to the last couple of guys I had dated last year. I could clearly make out his well defined muscles underneath his shirt and I wondered what he looked like without clothes on.

~~~* **2nd Person Perspective** *~~~

All of this took mere seconds, but it felt like several minutes. Feeling like you were staring at him like some sort of creep you quickly looked away and past him at the white erase board and mutter, "Good morning." As if your face couldn't feel any more on fire he looked right at you. "Oh crap, he heard me," you think to yourself. He then turns to the board and begins to write as well as say his name, introducing himself, "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, feel free to call me Ludwig, Mr. Beilschmidt, or Professor/Instrutor Beilschmidt." He then turns around and looks right at you again and comments that you were correct that guten morgen means good morning. He then proceeds in going through the tedious process of role call. After making sure everyone was accounted for he tells us a little more about himself including why he decided to become a teacher and more surprisingly his age. You were shocked to find out that he was only a few years older than you, you thought he looked young, but not 25. The rest of the day seemed to fly by and you caught yourself, more than once, thinking about your German instructor. You swore at yourself, "Shit! With him as my instructor this last year is going to be harder and easier than I thought."

The next several weeks went by smoothly, but you noticed when you had to talk directly to your instructor or speak with him after class his face always turned bright red and he stammered his words a little. You never pegged him to be the type of guy who would be nervous to talk to women. You made an extra effort most days to have a reason to talk to him after class just so you could see his face turn bright red, it was so adorable! This was easily your favorite class of the day and it made the rest of your day better, you would have to come up with a way to thank (bf's name) the next time you see him/her. Even though it was a distraction sometimes, Ludwig made paying attention in class the easiest thing since breathing.

~~~* **Time Skip to last day of Semester** *~~~

The first semester went by so fast you were fairly sure you must have skipped a month somewhere. You walk into class on the last day of the semester with a heavy heart; you don't want this class to ever end. Today was the second day of oral presentations and you were the second to last on the list to go. You were nervous because you hated speaking in front of a class ever since you could remember and the thought of messing up in front of him made you physically ill. Your nervous were reaching their highest peak as the person before you ended their speech and your named was called. You could feel your face heat up as you stood and walked to the front of the room. Clearing your throat you began...

~~~* **Ludwig's PoV** *~~~

As (y/n) stood and walked to the front of the room I wondered what you had decided to write about. You had so many really good topics and I could have listened to you talk about all of them. You had proven to be a very intersting and intelligent woman and I found myself paying more attention to you in particular over the last few months. You were secretly my favorite student and I felt a little ashamed or embarrassed that I found myself attracted to you. My mind wandered off to thinking what it would be like to be with a woman like you, in more ways than one. I was brought back to reality when the rest of the class started clapping signaling the end of your speech. "Scheiße! (shit) I missed her whole speech! I swore at myself. Outloud I said, "Sehr gut (y/n)." (Very good)

~~~* **Reader's PoV** *~~~

"Whew! I did it!," I thought to myself as I walked towards the back of the class to hand Mr. Beilschmidt my paper. Laying it on the stack, I hurriedly went back to my seat so the next and last person could go. At the end of class as I was packing up my things I was glad to be done with that and since the rest of my finals were last week I had all summer to myself. I was also a little saddened by the fact that I would have to go all summer without seeing Mr. Beilschmidt's gorgeous face. It was then that I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard a person clear his throat. I turned to see Mr. Beilschmidt standing there; I just stared back at him blankly as he struggled on what he was going to say.

"Es tut mir Leid, Ich war nicht zu Ihrer Rede die Aufmerksamkeit. Könnten du wieder zu mir lesen?" (I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to your speech. Could you read it to me again?) he finally managed to get out. I looked at him dumbfounded it was so unlike Ludwig to not pay attention to anything. "J-Ja," (Yes) I finally said after what must have felt like an eternity. "Gut," (good) he said handing me my paper and I noticed that it had a note stuck to the top of it with an address. He must have noticed the confused look on face and said, "Unfortunately I am stuck here until the end of the day so if you wouldn't mind coming over to my place later." Before I could say anything he quickly added, "I know its not very professional of me, but I really need to hear your speech to give you a grade, and I really want a second chance to hear you read it." I give him a quick nod, take my paper, shove it in the back of my laptop bag and head out the door.

~~~* **2nd Person PoV** *~~~

As you walked out of the class and the trek out to your car you felt like you were walking on air. Your mind was going into overdrive thinking about everything from wondering what his house was like to what to wear. The fact that you were going to be alone in his house also crossed your mind and you couldn't contain the happy sigh that came out of your mouth.


	3. Private Oral Session

*Author's note: Same as last chapter- sorry for any incorrect translations and all that jazz. Please read and review :)!

The rest of the morning and afternoon dragged on until it was finally time to head over to Mr. Ludwig's house. You made sure your outfit wasn't too provacative for the occasion deciding to go with a nice, but low cut (f/c) t-shirt and your favorite pair of jeans. You quickly rechecked your hair, outfit, and made sure you had your paper and the directions with you; you grabbed your purse, that didn't quite go with the outfit, and headed out the door. You only got turned around a little, thanks to the stupid map quest directions.

Slowly pulling up to his house you are taken aback by its beauty. The yard has neatly arranged landscaping and you could already smell the sweet aroma from all of the many flowers. The house itself was huge, having large bay windows overlooking the street. There were many large picture windows on the second story as well. You could see faint light coming from the windows on the main level of the house. Not wanting to look like a creeper, you turned your car off, gathered your things and walked up the path to the door. You ring the bell and you hear his voice on the other side as he opens the door. Standing in front of you is Ludwig wearing a white apron with cute little tomatoes all over it over a dark brown t-shirt tucked into dark blue blue jeans.

~~~* **Reader's PoV** *~~~

I was pleasently surprised to see him dressed so casually, I was sure he wore a suit even when he was at home by himself. Seeing him not only in a t-shirt and jeans, but that cute apron was enough to make me smile. "Hallo," he said noticing your smile and that you were staring at his outfit. He looked down realizing he had left the apron on, his face turned almost as red as the tomatoes. "This was a gift from my good friend, Feliciano," he said. I try to stifle a giggle, but it came out anyway when I said, "It looks cute on you." Now his face was as red as the tomatoes! He showed me into his home and a mixture of spicy and sweet smells hit my nose almost immediately. My stomach groaned a little reminding me that I had been too nervous and preoccupied to eat today. It didn't look like he noticed my stomach growling and I was thankful for that. The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. Everything was so neat and tidy, it made my tiny apartment look like a disaster site. He guided me to a comfortable looking living room that had two large couches facing each other with an over sized coffee table between them. There was a huge firplace with a large painting hanging over it on the left and on the other wall stood floor to ceiling book shelves. The shelves were packed with hundreds of books and I wished that I had the time to read every single one of them. He turned to me and said, "Make yourself at home, I have things to tend to in the kitchen."

I nod my head absently in his direction, my mind more focused on the shelves full of books. Once he was out of the room I briskly walked over and started looking from shelf to shelf reading the titles on the spines. There was a mixture of history, fiction and reference books in the first bookcase. I glaced at the next one and I noticed some older books on the middle shelves. They looked like young children's novels from what I could tell by the front covers. "These have to be hundreds of years old, but they look almost new," I thought to myself. Looking around more I can tell he takes really good care of things and, judging by the books, even more so when they are important to him.

~~~* **2nd Person/Ludwig's PoV** *~~~

You were so enthralled with the books you didn't hear him come back into the room. "Ahem, (y/n), I made dinner if you would like to eat with me," he said from directly behind you. Giving a start you turned around and not wanting to sound too eager say, "Oh, um yeah, danke (thanks)." You both walk into the kitchen and he pulls out a chair for you. You blush slightly as you take your seat and he scoots you in. "It's nothing fancy, just some of my favorite foods," he says, sounding a little nervous as he takes his own seat. To take some of the awkwardness out of the air you make small conversation with him practicing the German you know. You learn that he has an older brother named Gilbert and that some of the books in the other room were once his. After you finished your meals you helped him clean up the mess. You noticed two sets of identical food and water dishes on the floor. You asked him if he had pets or if he was watching someone else's for them. He said that he has two dogs, but since he didn't know if you liked dogs he asked Gilbert to dog sit for the night. You told him that you loved dogs, but unfortunately your apartment doesn't allow them so you have a cat instead. He motions for you to head back to the living room, "We can have dessert, if you would like, after you are done with your presentation." You follow him into the other room where he sits casually, with his feet crossed up on the table and his arms resting on the back of the couch. You pick up your paper off the corner of the table where you had left it and stand facing him preparing to read. I quietly cleared my throat and began; it was hard to keep eye contact so I mostly just stared at the wall above his head occassionaly taking a glance at his face judging by his expression if I was doing okay or not.

~~~* **Ludwig's PoV** *~~~

I was doing my best to keep my face expressionless as possible, I didn't to give away any indication of how she was doing. Even though this was (y/n) first German class she spoke every word almost flawlessly with only a few slip ups. As I sat there listening to (y/n) I wondered what possessed (y/n) to wear an outfit like that to my house. I could practically see down her shirt when she bent over to pick up her paper and those jeans were barely leaving anything to the imagination. I struggled to remain focused and eventually I lost the fight and I was lost in a sea of perverse thoughts.

~~~* **Reader's PoV** *~~~

I was only half way through when I looked up and noticed something off about Ludwig's face, he seemed to be off in some other world. "UGH!," I thought, "I am NOT going to do this all night long." I tried to get his attention by calling his name a few times to no avail. In a huff I flicked my paper towards the table and stomped over to him and gave him a shake. As I shoke him lightly I half shouted, "Ludwig!," into his face. He blinked in surprise because 1) he had drifted off again and 2) I was standing so close to him. So close in fact I happened to look down and see the large bulge in his pants. I tried to stand up and give him some space, but before I could he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer into a hard, rough kiss. He broke the kiss almost as soon as it started, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he began. I didn't want want his apology, I wanted to taste his sweet lips again. I pulled away long enough to tell him that it was okay. As our tongues collided and danced together like old lovers, the low fire that burned in me suddenly grew into a roaring flame.

Sliding my hands down his body to his belt I whispered in his ear, "Darf ich?" (May I) in my best 'please daddy' voice. I could barely make out his response, "J-ja." (Y-yes) his voice was so low and rough, full of wanting. I slowly undid his belt while I playfully nibbled on his earlobe and as I moved to better unbutton his pants I heard a tiny moan escape his lips in anticipation. Kneeling down on the floor in front of him I unzipped his pants and slid one hand up under his shirt untucking it from his pants while my other hand worked to free him from his black, silk boxers. With my left hand still under his shirt I rubbed and pinched his harden nipples while I teased his lower half with my tongue making his already firm member even harder. "Bitte," (Please) he half moan whispered unable to take much more of my torment. I ran my tongue down the full length of his shaft before coming back up and putting him in my mouth. As much as I wanted I couldn't fit all of him in my mouth, I wrapped one hand firmly around him. Pleasuring him was turning me on as well and I started to go faster. I felt his fingers run through my (h/l) (h/c) hair and clutch a handful. It hurt a little, but I didn't mind a little pain with the pleasure. I could hear him breathing heavy in between moans and pleas for me not to stop. He was bucking his hips in rhythm, "Mein Gott (y/n), I'm...going...to..cum," he exclaimed as he arched his back off the couch. Having no choice, since his fingers were still tangled in my hair, I quenched my thirst for him with his sweet, bitter necter. He let his back sag back into the couch and unwrapped his fingers from my hair. I slowly sat back and I got a nice view of his relaxed, satisfied face. I smirked as I said, "Were you paying attention that time or do I have to do it again?" He blushed a little saying, "I don't think I should answer that." I chuckled to myself as I got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

~~~* **2nd Person PoV** *~~~

Opening the fridge you find an assortment of beer and the normal fridge things along with more wurst. You noticed on the bottom shelf serveral cold bottles of water, you grab one and drink about half before closing the fridge. The next instant you feel strong arms embrace you, turning you around to face him. He brings his lips down to meet yours. After placing a small kiss upon your lips he leans close to your ear and whispers, "I need to tell you something." Ludwig takes a hold of your free hand and leads you back into the living room. You were wondering what all this was about all of a sudden, he seemed so placid a few seconds ago. Maybe he was going to tell you that he changed his mind and what just happened was a mistake. Maybe he was going to say that it was a mistake on his part because he already is involved with someone or worse maybe he's engaged or married. Feeling a little regret about what had just happened you felt like you just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He gestures for you to sit on the couch and he takes a seat across from you on the edge of the table. Seeing that you are clearly upset about this he hurries to say, "I really like you, I was hoping to not rush into things, but that can't be helped now. I found myself liking you from the first day I saw you outside of my class listening to music and singing along. My feelings for you only grew stronger as I got to know you more from watching how you treated other people and your own hard work. You are a wonderful, intelligent, kind person (y/n) and I think I can safely say, ich liebe dich (I love you)." Tears of joy slowly slid down your face and not understanding your reaction Ludwig wrapped his arms around you. You hugged him back fiercely and said, "ich liebe dich auch, Ludwig (I love you too)." "Its okay with me if you want to take things slower from here on out I want to get to know you better."

You spent the next couple of hours talking and cuddling on the couch. You snuck a quick glance at your watch and realized how late it had become. You say you wished you could stay, but you really had to leave. Not only did you need to take care of your poor neglected cat, but you were sure your nosy neighbor would be worried about where you were. He looked disappoionted, but he removed his arms from around my waist and you stood up. The warmth of him slowly vanished as you gathered your things and he walked you to the door. You each said your goodbyes and he asked if he could see you again tomorrow. Regretfully you had to tell him that you had already made plans to help a friend. Kissing him on the cheek you said that you could come over after you were done since you never got the chance to eat that dessert he promised you could have. Ludwig gave you a soft kiss on the lips and said he could hardly wait.

~~~* **Reader's PoV** *~~~

As I drove home all I could think about was tomorrow and hoping I could get done helping (f/n) ASAP so I could see Ludwig again. I thought about all the mischief we could get up to when I remembered...

~~~* **Flashback to Earlier** *~~~

"It's okay with me if you want to take things slower... I want to get to know you as well."

~~~* **End of Flashback** *~~~

Pounding my fist on the steering wheel, I yell into the empty car, "Why did I have to tell him that?!" "Its true that I want to get to know him, but I want to know his body as well." I drove the rest of the way home in silent irritation, feeling all at once totally exhausted. I must have been on auto pilot because before I knew it I was pulling into my parking space. Making the climb up the stairs and down the hall took the last of my energy. Once inside, the door closed and locked behind me, I took off my (f/c) top and (f/c), (f/t) jeans. Rolling my eyes at my own forgetfullness I bent down to take off my boots. Once they were so carefully flipped across the room I slid my pants the rest of the way off. Where could (cat's name) be, (he/she) is usually right here to great me when I come home. Just as I thought that I felt warm, soft fur brush against my leg. Quickly giving (c/n) a pat, I checked to see if (he/she) had enough food and water before turning out the lights and heading to bed. The last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep were of giving my "oral" presentation and how I was now "dating?" my professor.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving Day

Author's Note: Thanks for reading in advance. Same stuff as before sorry for any mistakes and all that! Hope you like the 4th chapter :)

You woke the next morning to someone pounding on your door. You sighed knowing EXACTLY who it was. Yelling, "One second!" from your bedroom you quickly grabbed a robe and headed for the door. You sighed knowing EXACTLY who it was. Yelling, "One second!" from your bedroom you quickly grabbed a robe and headed for the door. They were STILL knocking as rounded the corner. "I said I'm coming!" you hollered as you opened the door to see your elderly, nosy neighbor standing there with a sour look on her face. "You don't have to be rude! I was worried sick about you last night," she said in a snippy tone. "I'm sorry, you just woke me up and I should have expected you to come check on me this morning," you said apologetically. "I was at my professor's house last night going over my final grade," you added hoping she wouldn't read too much into or ask any questions.

She just gave you a look and shuffled back to her apartment. You stepped back inside and closed the door, all you wanted to do now was go back to bed, but a promise is a promise. Shoving yourself away from the front door you check the clock and see you have plenty of time to get ready. Your cat sits on your bed giving you questioning looks as you dig through your dresser and closet for your "moving" clothes. You finally found your favorite worn out jeans and a shirt that had seen better days buried underneath a stack of old magazines and papers. Collecting the rest of your clothes and a large towel you head to the bathroom. After getting a much needed shower, brushing your teeth, and putting on your fresh clothes you head to the kitchen to scavange something for breakfast. Knowing what was in store for you, you needed more than your usual cup of yogurt. You decided to treat yourself with your (fbf - favorite breakfast foods). Your stomach let out several growls and gurgles as you were cooking and by the time you were ready to sit down and eat you were ravenous. Despite the fact that you had plenty of time to taste your food you ate it all in about five minutes. You cleaned up your mess, leaving the dishes in the sink for later and grabbed your stuff and headed to your friend's apartment.

~~~ ***Time Skip to End of Moving*** ~~~

At last, placing the last box on the kitchen floor, you were finished. There wasn't much stuff to move, but a lot of it was heavy and you had to take most of it up the stairs. Looking at the clock you were happy to see how early it still was. You asked your friend if they needed or wanted help unpacking stuff and they said no. There wasn't much to unpack and you had already helped set up most of the furniture. (He/she) thanked you for your help and you left so you could go get another shower before heading to Ludwig's.

Helping (f/n) move only took six hours, but your body felt like it had more like twelve. Your legs felt like limp noodles or that's how you believed they should feel, since you really couldn't feel hardly anything from the waist down, but on the bright side you got in a workout. If you weren't so focused on making sure you didn't trip while dragging your sore body up the stairs you would have noticed two familiar people talking in the hallway outside your door. The sound of laughter broke through your daze and you looked up to see Ludwig chatting with your nosy neighbor.

~~~ ***Reader's PoV*** ~~~

This is the LAST thing I need right now. I wonder how many embarassing things she's told him already. If I wasn't so tired and sore I would run over there and shut her up. Nothing left to do other than get this over with as fast as possible.

~~~ ***2nd Person PoV*** ~~~

You finally muster up a little bit of strength and call out to Ludwig and your neighbor. They turn and look at you and once Ludwig sees you looking a little tired he hurries over to lend you an arm to lean on. You smile at his kindness and tell him you're not that weak. You were relieved to see your neighbor had retreated back into her own doorway. You gave her an irritated wave as you unlocked your door and showed Ludwig inside.

A new wave of embarassment hits you when you realize this is the first time Ludwig has been to your apartment and you haven't cleaned it for almost two days. You apologize for the mess and he says that its okay he knows you have a busy life. You tell him to make himself at home and gesturing at your sweaty, dirty self say that you couldn't do anything until you had a shower. He nods his head and, giving him one final peek, seems to have chosen to sit at the counter on a bar stool. You caught a glance of a very curious cat sitting just out of range next to the couch. You hoped no crazy cat incidents happen while you were in the shower, you knew how crazy that cat could get with new people.

~~~ ***Ludwig's PoV*** ~~~

I hope (y/n) isn't upset that I showed up here unannounced, but I didn't want to wait until tonight to see her. I feel kinda awkward sitting out here in her living room/kitchen while she's in the shower. Trying my best to sit still and not go snooping around, I feel a tap-tap on one of my boots. I looked down to see (y/n)'s cat pawing at my hanging boot laces. I reached down to let (him/her) sniff me, but I must have startled the poor thing because (he/she) jumped, hissed and ran off into another room. The whole thing was absolutely hilarious and I almost fell off my seat laughing.

~~~ ***Reader's PoV*** ~~~

I had just turned off the water when I heard a thud, hissing and (c/n) running across the floor into my room. The next thing I heard was laughter, not thinking I wrapped myself in my towel and went out to see what happened. I walk out of my room, hair still dripping, to see Ludwig almost fall off of the bar stool laughing like a mad man. All I could do was stand there, water dripping on the floor, "What is going on out here?," I asked when he stopped long enough to take a breath. He slightly composed himself and said through some more chuckles, "I scared your cat on accident and it was really funny." I just rolled my eyes at him and asked if he could behave while you got dressed. His face turned a light pink when he noticed that I was standing there in nothing but a towel.

To make matters worse (c/n) decided now was the best time for a sneak attack and ran out from my room, between my legs and headed right for Ludwig. Startling me, I jumped, my towel came loose and hit the floor with a wet floop. Now, there I was wet, naked, and completely mortified! I was too shocked to even move, the phrase "deer in head lights" came to mind, and I just stood there staring at Ludwig who was staring back at me. Breaking eye contact, I snatched my towel off the floor and ran back into my bedroom and slammed the door.

~~~ ***2nd Person PoV*** ~~~

You were so shaken by what had just happened that you didn't hear the sound of your front door open and close. Slowly you calmed down, finished drying off, got dressed, and finally wrapping the towel in your wet hair. Opening your bedroom door you started to apologize when you realized no one was there. Wondering where he went you looked out the front door and found the hallway was also empty. You closed the door just in time before having to explain everything to your neighbor, who probably heard everything through the thin walls.

Not knowing what to think or what to do next you plopped down on the couch with a sad ache in your heart. Your mind was a cruel mistress, full of self doubt and you sat there wondering if he had been disgusted with what he saw that the moment you ran he took that oppritunity to leave. You immediately dismissed this thought and wondered if you should call him or maybe even go over to his house. With all the shoulda, choulda, wouldas running wild in your head you fell asleep on the couch. You woke up several hours later, it was now pitch black outside and your stove clock said it was 2:14 am. Immediately you were wide awake, the towel still hanging loosely on your head and you fumbled around getting it untangled from your hair. Your hair was totally dry and in a huge tangled mess. Grabbing a brush off the end table you started working out the knots while checking your phone to see if anyone had called. To your dismay no one had. Unfortunately, having slept for so long you were now wide awake and fidgety. Since it was such a nice night being so close to summer you went out for a walk. It was nice being in a decent neighborhood where you didn't have to worry about being mugged or worse.

While you walked your mind replayed the days events over and over in your head. The more you thought about it the more upset you got. After walking around, what you felt was aimlessly, your feet brought you to a park. You had loved the park as a kid and when you were upset your mom always took you and it made you forget ever being sad. After she died, you stopped going to the park because it stopped making everything better. Sitting down on one of the swings you smiled at the memory, but it also made you wish your mom was still here too. She always knew how to fix any problem not matter how small. Looking up at the night sky with tears running down your cheeks you asked, "How am I supposed to fix this one mom?" This was the worst day you have had ever since THAT day.

~~~ ***Reader's PoV*** ~~~

Being here brings back so many memories even if it isn't the same one I went to as a kid. Times like this I could really use some good advice from my mom or even my dad. They helped me out in so many ways, but now I need them the most and they're not here. To make things worse it was coming closer to the anniversary of the day their plane crashed. I dreaded that day and I used to always spend it alone and now for the first time I was worried about being alone again. I was also nervous about telling Ludwig about my past and most painful secret, but the thought of not being able to share this with him hurt more.

I froze stiff as a board when I heard feet approaching from behind. I prepared myself to run when a familiar voice said, "Is this swing taken?" I turned my head to see Ludwig standing there in sweat pants and a tank top. I wanted to jump up and hug him, but instead I just said, "No, its not taken." He walked around the swing and sat down next to me in silence for a few minutes. He finally said, "Sorry about earlier, I panicked and left, while I was waiting out in the hall I got a call from my brother and I had to leave without getting to tell you." I glanced at him and asked him why didn't he call me and leave a message. He admitted that he hadn't even thought about it and by the time he got back home he was dealing with two very excited dogs. I then asked him how in the world he knew where to find me or that I was here. He said, "I didn't, but if you knew where you are you would realize my house is right down the street." I just looked at him and then around at the park and he was right. I had walked all the way here without even noticing it!

He reached out his hand and covered mine with his and said, "Do you want to come over and have that dessert now? It might cheer you up a little." I said, "Yes." and we both stood up and walked to his house. Like me he had woken up early and gone out for a walk and happened to see me in the park on his way home.

~~~ ***2nd Person PoV*** ~~~

Upon entering his house you are greeted by two large, happy dogs. He said that the German Shepherd's name is Berlitz and the Husky's name is Aster. Blackie was his other dog, but he lives with Gilbert for now. Giving the dogs an equal amount of scritches behind the ears you make your way towards the kitchen. You already feel 90 times better than you had ten minutes ago. The cake he had baked tasted delicious, it was easily the best you had ever had. After your late night treat Ludwig made up a bed for you in the guest room. You were pretty sure you weren't tired enough to sleep any more, but you were soon asleep after your head hit the pillow.


End file.
